The Second Battle of Nierdro
Part 1: Assault on New Spaca On every television in the New Spaca, an emergency alert replayed repeatedly, the words scrolled across the screen, "Attention, this is an emergency alert message. All residents of New Spaca, Spaca County, Prince County, and Kahhn County are directed to head immediately to the Spaca Military evacuation center. Take no more than a single bag or suitcase, filled with only necessary belongings. Repeat: all residents of New Spaca and in the New Spaca area are to immediately head to the Spaca Military evac. center." Soldiers ran about an armory and equipped themselves with neutron armor plating and weapons. "F(Fabeca)-L(Lithoe)-T Company, move out," a commanding officer shouted, "18th infantry division is on the move!" A ton of soldiers finished arming themselves and ran out of the building. "F-L-U Company, move out, 18th is on the move," another officer commanded. More troops stormed out. "That's us," said Sergeant Prete, "we got a job to do." Sergeant Prete moved up the stairs and out of the building, her soldiers followed. They came outside to a baffling display of fire, explosions, and bright lights in the distance. They began running towards them, along with thousands of other troops. As they drew closer and closer, the sound, lasers firing, explosions, plasma arcs , and missiles flying all around consumed the atmosphere. The amount of destructive elements swarmed the whole area as if they had been a flood of water. They couldn't hear anything else, and they could barely see through the carnage. Soldiers all around them, on both sides, were dropping like flies, as more and more poured in. Sergeant Prete looked at the chaos, she couldn't even see the enemy lines through the college of lasers, missiles, and explosions. "Stop, get down!" she ordered, "this is a mess, trying to kill the enemy like this is hopeless. Here's the new plan... ... we're going to... we're going to veer off to the side, towards a line of rubbled buildings. We'll move along that rubble until we can get close enough to the enemy to see what we're shooting at. Stay low to the ground, and don't give away our position. Move out." The 11 of them moved out, and ran towards a ruined city block. They moved from building to building until they reached the second to last building. Prete ordered them to stop and take cover. Suddenly they were being shot at from the last building. "Alright, this is our chance," Prete whispered, "we can see them now, they've probably got us outnumbered 100 to one so make every shot count. I think I hear some kind of laser cannon firing from the other side of the building. Seathi take your squad separate from the rest of us, our objective is to disable that vehicle. Let's move." They jumped out from behind cover and fired at enemy troops, about 5 of them went down before they drew back into a covered position. Prete's troops used a frenzy tactic: each of them went behind one enemy cover location, and killed the soldier taking cover. Then rushed into the next enemy cover spot, and so on. Seathi's troops managed to get around undetected in the confusion. Then he ordered a heavy laser cannon fire on the vehicle, which was now in sight. They destroyed it, but the enemy forces became alerted, and more rushed in to the ruins. As they did, they were taken apart by rapid fire laser handheld weapons. They must have killed at least 40 enemy troops in the rush so far. "Command, I am mixed with the enemy lines and I can see a line of enemy troops that don't know what they're doing, and can't see what they're shooting at, I can send you the positions of each vehicle, and soldier within 40 yards of my position. Over" Sergeant Prete called through the radio. "This is command, who is this again, over?" a voice shouted. "This is Sergeant Prete, over." "Send us those targets, as many as you can, over." Sergeant Prete named a list of target positions. Soon after, plasma blasts and missiles were hitting every enemy position listed. "Sergeant Prete, this is High Commander Quartzi, the enemy is on the retreat from the area, I think you need a promotion, how'd you like a position as captain?" a voice on the radio said. "Thank you sir," Prete said back, "where to?" "Bring your squadron back to the command post." Quartzi said, "the other soldiers can take it from here." "All right, we're moving back for now, on me." City in Peril TBC Category:Stories